obrolan Persona
by SCHR-crew
Summary: persona2 sdg arisan...eh..ngobrol ttg apa profesi mreka.enjoy please!


Hmm...

Suatu saat(lha?), suatu hari d dunia Persona, para persona sdng berkumpul bwt arisan(emang ada y?) Berkumpul bwt ngobrol2 ato bhs latinnya ''ngerumpi''

.

.

Izanagi:"baiklah, yg bakal dpt kali ini adalaaah....PLETAK....ADUH!!SAKIT TAU!!"

Syrus:"w bilang ngerumpi, bukan arisan!!"

Izanagi:"aww...iye...iye...baiklah, mau ngobrol apa??"

All persona:"......."

Izanagi:"woi, hallo? Knp pada diem? Ayo ngomong donk!"

All persona:"lw yg ngajak kita2 ngumpul, lw yg nanya mau ngobrol apaan...harusnya yg nanya itu kita tau!!"

Izanagi:"eh? W ga dpt naskah critanya nih...jdinya w ga tau..."

Jiraiya:"apaan yg pake naskah? Emang lg syuting film apa?"

Konohana-sakuya:"padahal lw itu ganteng, gagah, brani, tp knp otak lw kayak jiraiya??"

Jiraiya:"hmm...betul2.....WHAT?! KAYAK W?! EMANG W SEBEGO ITU APA?!"

All persona:"iya...(sambil ngangguk2)"

Jiraiya:"WHA...WHAT THE?!"

Izanagi:"udah2, w ga kbagian peran nih! Ywdah, topik kita hari ini adalah....adalah....ng....owh...gimana klo seandainya kita punya pekerjaan??"

Jiraiya:"hmm... Boleh tuh... Kira2 w jdi apa ya??"

Tomoe:"lw kayaknya jdi ninja deh..."

Jiraiya:"ng? Knp jdi ninja?"

Konohana-sakuya:"soalnya tiap kali ngeluarin skill magic, tangan lw tuh kayak ninja..."

Jiraiya:"hoo....klo Take-mikazuchi jdi apa y?"

Tomoe:"hmm...mungkin jdi saingan Ade Namnung, eh salah. Ade Rai..."

Jiraiya:"hmm...bener jg, badannya yg gede kyk gorila gitu memang cocok jdi saingannya Ade Rai....klo Konohana-sakuya gmn??"

Izanagi:"kyk a dy jdi perawat deh...nurse gitu...."

Konohana-sakuya:"e...eh...? I...izanagi-kun...."

All persona:"hoi...hoi... Ini bukan lope story...hoi..."

Izanagi:"hee... Pada ngiri y? Ywdah, ntar kita lanjutin lg y (HOI...HOI!! APA YG MO DI LANJUTIN?! CRITANYA MASIH PANJANG TAU!!)"

All persona:"huuu..."

Izanagi:"udah...udah! Back 2 story! Nah, klo Tomoe kira2 jdi apa y?"

Jiraiya:"hmm... Mungkin jdi istrinya 'Bruce Lee' kali ya??"

Tomoe:"lha, emang knp??"

Jiraiya:"soalnya kmu itu berotot kekar, padahal kurus udah itu cewe lg...hmm"

Tomoe:"WHAT THE?! KURUS?! ENAK AJA!! INI UDAH IDEAL TAU!!"

Jiraiya:"ideal? Ideal dri mana? Toh, berat badanmu aja kurang dri 50kg(emang bnr y??)"

Tomoe:"APA?! PENGHINAAN!! RASAKAN INI!! *GOD HAND!!"

Jiraiya:"WHOAAA!! GARUDY....!!!"

.

Ngeek.... (Jiraiya K.O. kna God Hand..... )

.

.

Tomoe:"mampus lw!! Ok, back 2 story..."

Izanagi:"grtak...grtak....(giginya gemetaran ga bs ngomong) ba...baiklah.... Se...selanjutnya... Si...siapa??(ngomong dgn nada takut)"

Konohana-sakuya:"hee...siapa y? Gimana kalau Kintoki?"

Izanagi:"boleh tuh! Kira2 dy jdi apa ya??"

All persona:"......"

.

.

Suasana hening pun menyelimuti mreka smua

.

.

Izanagi:"...ah, oke, kayaknya cuma dy yg ga ada pekerjaannya deh =.=; untung orangnya ga ada, next!"

Himiko:"aq!!"

Izanagi:"hoo...himiko y...kira2 dy jdi apa ya?"

Jiraiya:"(dah sehat lg) gimana klo jdi sekertaris aja?? Kan cocok bgt tuh. Kan himiko bisa mengetahui sgala ssuatu lwt radarnya...iya gak??"

All persona:"BETUULL!!"

Himiko:"hee... Ma, makasih smuanya. Sbg imbalannya, nikmatilah striptease dari shadow Kanji-kun!!"

All persona:"hoekzsssz!! MY EYES!! HELPP!!"

.

.

.

.

Please wait.....

Sdang perbaikan

.

.

.

.

Izanagi:"ehm...baiklah, back 2 story again! Next!"

Jiraiya:"hmm...siapa ya?? ADUH!! SAKIT!! SIAPA YG NUSUK PANTAT W?!"

Yamato-Takeru:"hallo, w dilupain nih??"

Izanagi:"hoo... Yamato! Koq makin kcil aja shabis evo??"

Yamato-takeru:"hee? Perasaan tambah gede deh...tp udahlah... Kira2 w jdi apa ya??"

Jiraiya:"hmm...gimana klo jdi polisi? Kan pakaian Yamato mirip bgt ama sragam polisi..."

Yamato-takeru:"hmm...boleh jg... Tp, gak kekecilan nih w jdi polisi?"

Jiraiya:"yah...gitu deh..."

Yamato-takeru:"gitu gmn?? Ngomong yg jelas!! Lw cowok bukan?!"

Jiraiya:"umm... Ga ada apa2 koq..."

All persona:"jiraiya bo'ong...."

Jiraiya:"WHA...WHAT?! KNP?! APA SALAH W?!"

All persona:"banyak...."

Jiraiya:"sial, coba sbutin satu2!!"

Izanagi:"lw itu bego..."

Tomoe:"lw jg pemalas..."

Konohana-sakuya:"sangat pemalas..."

Take-mikazuchi:"lw itu jg suka ngatain orang...."

Yamato-takeru:"yg pasti...."

All persona:"BANYAK BGT KSALAHAN LW..."

Jiraiya:"itu sih sifat w!! Bukan ksalahan w!!"

Izanagi:"baiklah, sblum ni crita ga ada habisnya, kita akhiri saja acara kita ini....ng...."

All persona:"ada apa??"

Izanagi:"kayaknya msh ada yg blom d tanyain deh... Tp siapa ya?!"

All persona:"UDAH, CEPET TUTUP ACARANYA!!"

Izanagi:"he...ee? Ywdah... Sampe ktemu lagi.... Caw!!"

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, crita yg panjang n ga jelas ini pun brakhir dgn sukses ^-^d

.

Tp...

.

Sbenernya yg blom d tanyain itu ya... Izanagi itu sndiri

Tp ya sudahlah....

.

Izanagi:"eh? Ternyata w yg blom d tanyain?! Sini, lanjutin acaranyAAAAAAAA!!!"

.

Tiba2 izanagi d tendang jatuh dri lantai 5

.

Syrus:"hehehe... Rasakan!! Udah slesai bru nyadar... Dasar!! Baiklah, sampe ktemu lagi yaaa ^-^"

Back


End file.
